You're my cousin too
by enter-witty-username-here
Summary: After weeks of begging Batman finally gives in and lets Kara aka Supergirl be the the team's den mother while Red Tornado is away. Using the time to meet Superboy how will he week go?
1. Chapter 1

Batman stared at the blonde 18 year old, her blue eyes piercing into him; she was nearly as good at glaring as he was. She hadn't stopped bugging him since the whole Cadmus incident, Clark had forgotten to tell her about Superboy and she had found out through Dick which he had yet to ask his adoptive son about.

"Kara you will not be the teams Den Mother Red Tornado is in charge," he repeated for the millionth time.

"Please Bruce I need to meet him, I can be there while Clarks in denial," Kara begged so desperate she might so get on her knees and beg. Why didn't Bruce understand how much the boy needed her and how much she needed to meet her second cousin?

Bruce sighed he knew they boy needed a parental figure but he wasn't sure the rash teenager who after being on earth for a few days managed to get herself kidnapped. He knew Kara had grown up since that event two years ago but she was still rash and being with those teens would defiantly not help that.

"Bruce I know what you're thinking and I know you're thinking about the incident two years ago but I'm 18 now, and do you know how many times I have to tell Clark this?" Kara said, Bruce wondered if Kryptonians could read minds.

Throwing his hands in the air Bruce just nodded knowing Kara would take this as a triumph, as he walked away he realised he would have to talk to Clark about his cousin.

...

Supergirl stared at the zeta-tube, should she go through was she really ready to meet Superboy she had wanted to meet him for ages, according to Robin he didn't were anything similar to her or Clark he didn't even have a blue top.

Looking herself up and down Kara checked her outfit. It was new outfit she had wanted to change it when Clark finally let her become a member league. It was slightly more relaxed and less of Clark's style of underwear over tights. She wore blue shorts with a gold studded belt around her waist. She wore a blue tube top that had Clark's S shield on the front showing they were still related. Then instead of a cape she wore a small cardigan that barely went half way down her back. On her feet she was red cowboy boots that went half way up her calf and the heel was only about 2 centimetres tall.

Realising she had to go whether she wanted to or not Kara reluctantly walked into the tube.

"Recognising Supergirl A49," the familiar voice of the computer said.

Kara remembered when Clark had brought her here when she first came to earth there had been cobwebs everywhere and the furniture had been covered in cloths but now the cave had been restored to its former self.

Kara stood there for a few minutes wondering what to do when the robotic voice of Red Tornado came from the ceiling. She looked up to see him coming out from what Kara assumed was his room.

"Ah Supergirl you are my replacement while I am gone?" Red asked

"That I am Red," Kara said giving the android a mock salute. "So where are they?"

"They are all in their rooms. Would you like me to get them?"

Kara thought for a minute meeting them all at once would mean she wouldn't have to face Superboy so quickly but that would hiding from him like Superman.

"No, I would like to go see Superboy first," Kara decided, Red just nodded and pointed her in the direction of the rooms. As she walked Kara picked up the heart beats of the five teens as she walked along the corridor trying to figure out which room belonged to Superboy.

The first room she came across had a plain door but from inside she could the soft tappings of fingers hitting a keyboard. Deciding it was Robin hacking into something; most likley the Justice League computer, Kara walked on.

The next door she came across was again plain but she immeadietly knew it was Wally's when she heard someone on the phone talking so quickly she could only understand every other word.

The next door was not plain it was a calm blue colour and inside she could hear nothing but a person's heart beat and a quite snoring. Deciding Superboy probably wouldn't be that calm she moved on.

As she looked down the corridor she saw two more rooms but instead of guessing she just used x-ray vision. The first room held a girl whose skin was green and hair was ginger she reminded Kara of J'onn. The next room was completly bar apart from a bed, a desk and a lone boy sitting on the bed head in hands.

His black hair was ruffled and his shoulders slumped. His black t-shirt was slightly creased and the jeans looked about a size to big for the boy. Kara walked towards the door and quietly knocked on it. An even quieter hello came in which if Kara did not have super hearing probably wouldn't be able to hear.

She opened the door blue met blue, impeccably. Eyes locked as Superboy's mouth formed a small 'o'.

Time passed as the two stared at each other.

Kara titled her head and smiled; Superboy looked surprised by the gesture, Kara could tell.

"You're the Superboy," she stated unsure of how to start.

"You're the Supergirl," Superboy had stated as well. He added, in the monotone, he used when citing the knowledge, "You are cousin to Superman and one of the two krypton survivors. I do not know your identity"

Kara crossed the distance between them; she moved from the door, and onto the bed she sat next to her second cousin.

The closeness made Superboy uneasy; however, it was the way her eyes studied him that made him want to run away. Her eyes were running up and down his body, Superboy was worried in case she found the fault Superman had found in him. Then she said something no one had said to him before.

"You're my cousin too,"

Superboy's fast breathing suddenly stopped he was so shocked he didn't know what to say he had expected her to reject him like Superman had done but she hadn't she had accepted him and that made him happier than he ever thought he could feel.

"Do you have a name?" Kara asked, only to be returned by a confused face, "Besides Superboy" she added, Superboy shook his head.

"I could give you a Kryptonian name if you wanted" this was replied by an eager nod from Superboy. Kara though for a minute before deciding on a name for her second cousin.

"Kon-el"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Kara got acquainted with everyone after meeting Conner.

A/N Kara's dating GL Kyle which I know is impossible but I always liked the idea of it.

Guest 1: Well they have a week to bond

nequam-tenshi: You find out now

supperbubble: I continued

ShoshonaTheRose: I'll try get that in it's a good idea

BlackJoker013: I've given you more

AlbanNeji: You find out slightly in this chapter.

Monday

Kara Zor-El ran down the corridor yelling at the top of her voice,  
"Rise and shine lazy buts." Once at the end of the corridor Kara looked back to see four grumpy teens clambering out of their rooms while M'gann bounced out of the rooms dressed and ready.

"Attention" she shouted the boys stood up straight, "I've been informed after school Batman's got something to tell you so get ready," She heard a few grumbles but soon enough all the boys were slowly walking back into their rooms while M'gann followed her into the kitchen.

"So M'gann what will it be cereal or toast or wait for Robin who can actually cook something?" Kara asked remembering when she accidently blew up the Watchtower's kitchen when making pancakes. She remembered getting a wall paper scraper to remove the burnt pancake from what was left of the walls.

"Ummm I'll wait for Robin," M'gann said shyly holding on arm with the other "You know you can call me Meagan every does," Supergirl thought it over she could call her by her cover up name but that would like not calling Superman Kal-El.

"Nah I prefer M'gann it's your true name your true self," Kara said racking the cupboards for some brown pop and Count Chocula. M'gann only murmured from behind her.

"I'm gonna go check if the boys are ready," M'gann said walking out the kitchen and back towards the rooms. Kara waved her off and continued looking.

"Ah hah" she exclaimed finding six bottles of pop and a box a cereal. Turning round to get a bowl Kara saw an amused Kid Flash standing on the other side of the counter. "Oh hey Wally first boy ready I see,"

Kara turned round again the try find a bowl and a spoon since the milk was already on the counter.  
"Fastest boy alive too," Wally said soon standing behind her, "The bowls and spoon are here" Wally opened two cupboards and was soon on the other side of her.

"I get it Wally your fast now go spread your speed on the others there way to slow," Kara said shooing him away. "Oh and Wally I'm nearly as fast as you,"

Kara shooed all the sidekicks into the zeta-beams for them to get to school,  
"Now remember no dawdling on the way back here Batman's got an announcement to make," she watched as one by one they disappeared into the beams but just as Kon-El was about to walk in Kara grabbed his arm and pulled out of the beam.

"Hey" the boy shouted as her was dragged into the kitchen.

"You and I are going somewhere today." Kara said grinning madly at her second cousin.

"I can't I have school" Kon-El said looking in the direction of the zeta-tubes.

"You know you sound exactly like Kal-El." Kara said looking into Kon-El's eyes the staring went on for a while until Kara managed to break him.

"So where are we going?" Kon-El inquired

"Metropolis," came Supergirl's short reply as she dragged him to the zeta-tubes.

"Are you insane? That's where superman is!" Kon-El exclaimed once again trying to get free of Kara's grip.

"Exactly so this will force him to talk to you and he may even agree to being your mentor and it gives me a chance to give him an earful."

"Was he your mentor?" Superboy asked Kara.

"Yeah although I did have all my powers when I came to Earth, I was just in Batman's words 'a rash immature child and Robin who was only 11 had more sense then I did'"

"Really?"

"I'm positive he said exactly that he always liked saying long speeches then and he still does. Now let's go find Clark before he runs away or gets dragged off by Louis."

"Hello I'm looking for a Mr. Clark Kent what floor is he on?" Kara questioned the receptionist.

"You know where it is you're here practically every day."

"I know I just like asking." Kara said bounding off. Once Kara walked away the receptionist muttered something about how immature she was for an eighteen year old. Going up in the lift was silent and awkward Jimmy a boy who worked at here when Kara first came to earth was in it and kept staring at Kon-El weirdly.

"Hey, Louis do you happen to know where Clark is at the moment?" Kara asked her cousins fiancé.

"Hi Kara and no sorry, but you can wait at his desk. Before you go introduce me to your friend?" Kara paused Superboy hadn't been given an earth name as far as she knew but before she could answer Superboy answered for her

"My names Conner..." Before he could finish Clark walked in and gave Louis a kiss on the cheek seeing Kara standing in front of his clone shocked him he could have sworn he hadn't told her about him yet.

"Hello Clark," she said the sourness clear in her voice she crossed her arms and stared at Clark through her glasses.

"How did you-," he began.

"Robin," Kara interrupted.

"Do you want to-,"

"Let's go to your office," Kara said grabbing Clark's wrist "Conner stay here with Lois I'll be back in a minute,"

"I cannot believe you Kal-El," Kara shouted pointing an accusing finger at her cousin.

"Kara please keep your voice down," Kal said backing away from his cousin.

"Psh, you and I both know this glass is sound proof, I cannot believe you're not mentoring the boy like you did for me," Kara exclaimed pointing to the boy who was talking to Lois.

"You're not a clone-," Clark began only to be interrupted by Kara again.

"It makes no difference Kal no difference at all you know I set a letter to Ma and Pa and they want to meet him," Clark was silent so Kara took this as a sign to continue her rant, "You know the worst thing is you didn't tell me Rickie did and he only told me because he said my temper was like his it slipped out. No one was going to tell me Clark not even you,"

On that note Kara stormed out only to storm back in and give Clark the middle finger. Deciding she was done she stormed out of the building grabbing Conner on the way once out of the building she contacted J'onn.

"Requested pick up for two people to Mount Justice," J'onn's voice replied

"Kara are you reason Superboy missed the first period,"

"J'onn I do not have time for this," sensing the anger in her voice J'onn beamed her and Superboy to Mount Justice


End file.
